1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to avatars for mobile communication devices.
2. Introduction
Avatars are becoming more popular with users of mobile communication devices. Currently, a user may modify his or her own avatars to show emotions, state of mind, presence, present status, etc. Thus, a user can modify his or her avatar to show information to others who view his or her avatar. However, conventional mobile communication devices do not permit one person to modify another person's avatar as it appears to other mobile communication device users.